Sasha and Milla
by WhoMee
Summary: Everyone loves Agents Sasha and Milla, but how did they start? How did they meet? What obstacles did they have to overcome to be the gorgeous partnership that they are today? Well, this fic aims to explain all that... well what I figure it would be. R&R
1. Milla's Children

_Hiya! So I hope you like my story, it's kind of going into the early days of Sasha and Milla's partnership and a little bit about before they met and going into their pasts. I just love Sasha and Milla and their relationship, major Silla/Masha fangirl here, but anyway I hope you like my story and please do review and let me know if I should continue! Thankyou in advance and I hope you enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>-I-<p>

MILLA'S CHILDREN

Little Billy looked up at me with his big blue eyes, bowl outstretched and his lips quivered as he prepared to speak.

"M-Mamma Milla," he began, slowly. "What happened t-to Little R-R-Red Riding Hood? Did the wolf g-get her?"

I smiled broadly as I dipped the long ladle I was holding into the vat of pumpkin soup before pouring the hot soup into the little orphans' bowl.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait until story time tonight darling," I responded, kindly. "But, I'll give you a little hint; the wolf gets what he deserves in the end."

I winked at the little boy who smiled eagerly.

"Thank you M-Mamma Milla!" Little Billy exclaimed happily, before running off to join his other friends at the table.

Dinner time wasn't one of my most favorite times of the day, I much preferred story-time as it meant that I got to help the children come up with whole new stories in their minds- and story time meant less hideous aprons.

"I don't know how you do it Milla," stated my friend and co-worker Gloria, who was currently filling up a bowl with soup for a shy looking four year old girl. "All the children absolutely love you! They see me and head for the hills."

I laughed as I smiled down at the small boy who had just stood on the other side of the counter and held out his bowl for me to scoop the soup into.

"I think it might just be because you don't smile enough sweetie," I pointed out, pouring the soup into the bowl before the child ran off.

Gloria huffed.

"Have you seen this horrible orphanage!" she pointed out, plainly. "It's just black and white, no color! Granted, I hate color- but the kids might enjoy a little bit of sunshine every now and then."

Gloria was right. The orphanage was horrible looking, and smelling.

Lady Harrington's Orphanage was on the top of a large hill just outside the main city. The trees outside were mangled and dead and the inside of the house wasn't much better. Most of the wallpapers had been torn down and as Gloria said there was no color. The bed sheets were gray, the children's clothes were gray because they were hardly ever washed- even the uniforms we the staff had to wear were gray.

"So are you going to the opening of that new dance club down town?" Gloria continued.

I gave the last child their soup before turning back to her.

"I had hoped to go with my best friend Mara, but it's much to late I couldn't go out now," I responded, wiping my wet forehead and leaning back against the counter, placing my dripping ladle back into the soup.

"Nonsense!" Gloria cried. "Here, take my shopping list. You can nip down to the shops and on your way down just pop in. Have a little dance and then get back before story time so you can read that stupid story to the kids. They get all upset if you don't."

Gloria plucked a small shopping list from her apron pocket and handed it to me.

"Oh Gloria darling I couldn't," I responded, kindly.

"Milla, you're young," Gloria cut-off, gruffly. "don't spend you're whole life up here looking after children who have no hope, because soon you loose all of your hope to. And then twenty years down the track you find yourself forty years old with nothing to show for your life apart from a bunch of forms that you have to sign because the orphans don't have anyone else to bail them out of jail. Seriously, go. Have a little fun."

"This is fun-"

"No back talk," Gloria snapped. "Just go, I'm not saying stay out all night, just for one dance."

I looked down the the ground.

One dance couldn't hurt, and plus I'll pick up some extra yummy groceries for the children to make up for it.

"Alright, but don't tell the children," I insisted, and Gloria nodded.

After I helped Gloria clean up from dinner and get the children settled in the main living room, I quickly dashed outside and hurried off towards the city.

I made my way along the dirt path and opened the gates to the orphanage, emerging out onto the street and hitting the pavement. I walked down the hill and along the road as fast as I could, knowing that Mara would probably just be leaving her apartment about now and she could hopefully lend me a dress.

I turned the corner and spied Mara in the distance getting into her car.

"Mara!" I yelled, waving my hands and running down towards her.

She paused and got out of her car, looking over at me and laughing.

"I thought you couldn't come!" she exclaimed, before I caught up with her.

"I can, but only for a little bit darling," I responded, panting between each word. "But I need to borrow a dress."

"Oh, but your little nurse dress is so pretty," Mara said, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed.

Mara and I looked almost identical, she was like the sister I never had. I had known her all my life and she had always been there for me when I needed her most.

We dashed back inside her house and picked out the most colorful dress we could possibly find before hurrying back outside and piling into her little yellow car.

"You look amazing! You look so disco!" Mara exclaimed, as we pulled up outside the club. "But it's kinda cool, it suits you."

"After being inside that gray building all day, all I want to do is be surrounded by color, color and MORE color!" I insisted, happily.

We got out of the car and joined the massive line-up, eventually making it into the dance club.

I loved to dance, it had always been one of my favorite things to do. I often taught the children at the orphanage to dance. I would play the piano and we would dance and sing together, the children were really a big part of my life. I do hope Gloria's treating them alright.

The club was enormous and once I started dancing it was hard to stop.

"One more drink darling, one more!" I insisted, as Mara gulped down the last bit of her shot.

We suddenly burst out into laughter for absolutely no reason. We had given up on dancing and found a little pink lounge near the bar to sit at.

"I'm so happy you got the night off Milla," Mara said, through her laughs. "It would have been no fun without you."

I started to laugh before suddenly realizing something.

"The children!" I cried, grabbing Mara's arm. "I didn't get the night off at all, I was just supposed to go our for an hour, then pick up the groceries and get back. They're probably worried sick about me! We've got to go!"

I practically pulled Mara out of the club and even though she was pretty intoxicated, I had only had one drink so I wasn't too bad. I drove to the nearby corner store and bought all the food I needed, before driving back to Mara's house, changing back into my uniform and grabbed my groceries from the car.

"I am soo late," I exclaimed aloud, as I walked back up the big hill.

As I got closer and close to the top, I began to smell the faintest whiff of smoke, and as I got right up to the gate the smell got more and more foul until I realized;

"NO!" I yelled, almost dropping the parcels of groceries to the floor.

The orphanage was slowly burning to the ground, smoke was rising into a tremendous cloud of gray in the tainted sky.

I could hear sirens in the distance, but all I could do is stare.

What had happened? Who set the building on fire? The one afternoon I leave the orphanage all year and the whole place is set on fire. If I hadn't had gone out... I would have died to. I should have died too. Why was I spared and not all the helpless children?

The firemen soon arrived and put out the fire, but I didn't really pay attention- I was in too much shock.

A doctor pulled me off to the side and sat me down on a bench, placing a towel around me and asking if I was okay.

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. There was no-one in the world right now who could possibly understand what was going through my mind.

A couple of times people came and asked me if I wanted to leave, and even Mara came up and sat with me for a while but still I wouldn't go. I just watched as each and every one of the children I loved was carried out on a stretcher, most of them looking more like charcoal than a child anymore.

"I'm going to go for a walk okay darling?" I said to Mara, who was still sitting beside me after two hours.

Mara nodded and I removed the towel from my shoulders and left the groceries sitting on the bench.

I walked solemnly along the path, looking over the destruction of the building.

I spied some police men talking nearby and moved a little closer, hoping to hear a little bit of what they were saying.

"There's only one person unaccounted for and that's the other worker, Miss Gloria Shales," one of the policemen said, sternly.

"Do we have any idea about who did this?" the other asked.

The first policemen shook his head.

"We can't find the source of the fire," the first replied. "It's almost like it came from in thin air and destroyed a whole building."

"But a fire this big must have started somewhere" the second pointed out.

"Well if you want you get in there and have a look, cos so far we've found nothing," the first replied, hardheartedly.

I turned back to the building.

If anyone was going to find out where the fire started it would be me, after all no-one knew the orphanage like I did.

I crept past the police men and made my way around the back of the building, walking through the scorched doorway and into what used to be the hallway.

The whole building had been practically baked, I couldn't even imagine the pain the children went through.

The children. The poor children. They're all dead, all burnt alive. Screaming for help, but no-one came. I didn't come.

_Milla._

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Milla._

I spun around. There was no-one there. But that voice, it was soo loud. So piercing.

_Milla. It's hot. It's burning. _

"Who's there!" I yelled, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

_Milla. Why did you let us die? Where are you Milla? Milla! Milllllllla!_

"No! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I fell to the floor, grasping my ears but it didn't help. The screaming was in my mind. I could hear them screaming, I could feel them burning and it was killing me. "STOP!"

"Are you alright?"

A soft hand gripped my shoulder. Somehow the sound of their voice had stopped the nightmare voices.

I opened my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"What happened? What's going on? I didn't mean to kill them, I didn't..." I babbled, completely dazed about what had happened.

The person came around in front of me and bend down so he was facing me.

"Calm down, it's alright just quiet," the man said, softly.

I hadn't realized it at first but the man had an accent, German I think. His skin was quite an off color and his hair was an oily black, which matched his equally dark sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"What's she doing in here?" cried an arrogant voice, that had a bit of a Spanish accent.

I looked over as a short, wide hipped blonde woman wearing a weird sort of gym outfit, complete with matching sweat bands emerged from what remained of the front room.

"She must have snuck in, but I think something's wrong with her," the man said, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Yeah, I could hear her squeals from the front room," the other woman retorted, snorting.

"Would you like to stand?" the man asked me, kindly.

I nodded, unsure about what to stay and the man held out his hands. I placed mine in his and he helped me to get back onto my feet.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Milla," I responded. "Milla Vodello."

"You used to work here?"

I nodded.

"Then how did you escape the fire?" he continued.

"Maybe she started it!" the woman cried, walking over and glaring at me. "Maybe she's the rogue psychic we're hunting for, used prokensis and set the whole place alight."

"Hush Mal, we don't know that for sure," the man said, quickly before looking back to me.

"You don't outrank me Nein, you have no right to tell me what to do!" the woman retorted, irritably.

"I did not start the fire," I said, quickly. "I was out getting groceries-"

"Pshh, likely story!" the woman snapped. "I'll find out what you were really doing-!"

"No!" the man cut off, as the woman moved towards me. "I'll do it."

The woman rolled her eyes and stepped back as the man moved towards me.

"Don't be frightened, if you are telling the truth you have nothing to worry about," he informed me, softly.

I nodded as he placed one hand to his head and the other to mine. I think he closed his eyes, but I couldn't really tell from behind his glasses.

"Wow, you have a lot of mental blocks in here," he said, after a couple of moments in silence. "More than I have ever found in a normal human."

"Can you be anything other than a normal human?" I asked, confused.

The man chuckled.

"We are living proof of that... and apparently, so are you," the man said, snapping back from me.

"What is it Nein?" the woman asked, quickly.

"She has physic abilities," he responded. "Not active right now, they're almost in hibernation mode, like most children's are until they reach their early teens, but her's seem to not have triggered yet. So she most certainly isn't who we are looking for."

"Damn it, so the criminal is still at large and there are no clues here," the woman cried. "Let's get out of here, the smoke's starting to annoying me. Just wipe her memory and we'll go."

The man looked over at me.

"No, please don't, I don't want my memories to be wiped," I pleaded, my heart beginning to race.

"It's protocol. Do it Sasha," the woman ordered, strongly.

"Well, we don't have to," the man stated. "After all, it's not like anyone would believe her if she told them-"

"I won't, I won't say anything-"

"-But if you did," the man finished.

The woman huffed.

"Fine! Let's just go," the woman ordered walking off and out the back door.

I looked over to the man and smiled slightly.

"Thank you," I said, slowly.

"She's often like that, lost all touch with humanity," he responded, placing his hands coolly into his pockets.

"And you haven't?"

"Not fully."

"Who are you?"

"No-one."

"She said 'rouge physic?' Are you psychic?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"But you said I was to-"

"Yes but you are not fully formed yet," he informed me. "It is odd yes, that someone over say ten years old still hasn't fully developed their psychic abilities. In fact there has only ever been one reported case of this."

"Who was that?"

"Me. But I was eleven."

"Well that doesn't really count darling."

The man chuckled.

"I suppose not."

We remained silent for a while, just looking awkwardly around the room neither of us really wanting to stay but neither of us wanting to leave either.

"You heard me when I was screaming didn't you," I said, suddenly.

"Yes," the man replied.

"Why didn't you tell her what I said to you... about how I killed the children?"

"Because I knew you didn't," he stated. "I saw into your mind Milla, I saw that you went out and when you came back the fire had already started. You had no part in it."

"You still could have said."

"I didn't think it was necessary," he replied, kindly. "I wonder, would you like for your powers to finally develop? Because I might know a way to kick start them into action if you'd like?"

"No," I said, quickly. "I've seen what these powers can do and I want no part in them."

"They can do great things to you know. And they can help you to control those voices you heard before -"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Well, if you change your mind..."

He waved his hand in the air and a small card sized object appeared in his hand, which he then handed to me.

I looked down and realized that it was a little door with interlocking blue and red squares and a little brain in the center.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up but the man had gone.

I looked back down to the door and traced my hands along the brain, which lit up as I did so.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!"

I looked behind me as three police men appeared in the back door.

I quickly turned around and ran into the front room and out a large gap in the wall, heading off down the hill with the mini door in my hand.

How could I possibly be psychic? That's just crazy talk!

_Milla. Milllllllla!_

Or maybe it isn't...


	2. Twice Is Coincidence

-II-  
>TWICE IS COINCIDENCE<p>

I had to move house, there was no way I could stay living in the village near the orphanage. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew had to get away.

Mara had heard about my plan and decided to accompany me into the city. She had an Aunt who lived there and arranged for us stay with her until I found somewhere to live. I felt like a refugee.

So the Friday night after the orphanage burnt down, Mara and I gathered our things and threw them into the back of Mara's car before driving off into the darkness.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," I said, drearily as I lent my arm against the window frame.

I hadn't slept for days since the fire. Every time I tried, the voices came back into my head. The children, screaming and crying for my help and I couldn't help them.

"I had to sweetie," Mara responded, softly. "I mean, have you seen yourself? You've been coped up in my house for days; bags under your eyes the size of two large grapes and don't get me started on your clothing options. I get that black is slimming, but you don't need it honey."

"Colours are happy darling," I stated, half-heartily. "And right now, I have nothing to be happy about."

We drove in silence for a while, Mara tapping impatiently on the steering wheel as if she wanted to say something but didn't know the right time and I was just starting listlessly out of the window, sighing occasionally.

"It wasn't your fault Milla."

This was the second time she had even spoken about the fire to me since it happened, and even then she didn't know what to say.

"I know you think it is because you weren't there, but it's not," Mara continued, ignoring my lack of response. "If you had been there you would have died too-"

"You don't know that!" I snapped back, quickly.

Mara didn't bring up the fire for the rest of the night. In fact, we barely spoke at all. I wasn't mad at Mara, I knew she was right. If I had been there I probably would have died, but better that than to live with what I was living through right now.

I watched as the trees rolled past the car, lit by only the occasional streetlamp and the light from the full moon. The trees came faster and faster and soon they were just wisps of smoke in the air, dancing through the moonlight like fairies in a garden. They spun and spun through the darkness, frolicking and prancing until suddenly the sky turned a bright orange, and flames grew up all around them. They screamed and cried for the heat was intolerable and the fairies roasted under the fiery dark inferno…

_Milla. Milla. Where are you Milla? Milla! Why did you let us die? MILLA!_

I opened my eyes. The fairies were gone, and so were the trees.

It was morning and the car had stopped.

My eyes adjusted and I looked over to Mara who was still sitting in the driver's seat looking at me, her face flooded with concern.

"Mara, what happened?" I asked, sitting up straight and rubbing my sore head. I must have fallen asleep with my head against the window.

"So this is why you couldn't sleep," she said, quietly.

Mara had pulled off the road at a diner about 80 miles out of the city after I had apparently started freaking out in my sleep. That didn't surprise me.

She helped me into the diner and we ordered some breakfast, sitting down in one of the booths by the window.

"This is why you're depressed isn't it?" Mara supposed, as she poured some maple syrup over her pancakes before handing the bottle over to me. "It's not just when you're awake; it's in your dreams too."

I poured the syrup over my food and picked up my fork, taking a few bites.

"I don't know," I responded, gloomily. "Every time I try and sleep, they come back. They haunt me."

I could tell Mara didn't really know what to say anymore, so she left it and just concentrated on eating.

"What was I doing?" I asked, as we both finished the last bites of our food. "Was I saying something?"

Mara shrugged her shoulders.

"You slept silently enough for a while," she informed me, dabbing the sides of her mouth with a napkin. "About half an hour later, you just started freaking out. Yelling about how, "you didn't know" and that "you were sorry" and that "you wished you had died too." That's when I pulled over here. You settled down a bit after that but you were still muttering, and then you woke up."

I placed my head in my hands, and massaged my temples.

"What is wrong me?"

"Nothing sweetie," Mara said, grasping my hands and I looked up at her. "You're going through what anyone would go through. Those children were your life, but you have to stop this. Maybe you should see someone?"

"I'm not crazy," I retorted, snatching my hands out of hers.

"I'm not saying you are," Mara defended, quickly. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Well stop it!" I cried. "I'm fine; I can deal with this on my own."

I stood up and stormed out of the diner, walking over to the car and opening the door, sitting down in the front seat before I realized I didn't have the car keys. I wasn't very good at the whole, "getting angry at people" thing.

A few moments later Mara emerged having paid the bill and opened the drivers' car door, leaning in to talk to me.

"Great get away," she stated, sarcastically. "No really darling, you should be a spy."

I looked up at her, trying to remain angry but that was much too difficult.

"Ah! A smile!" Mara cried, happily. "Haven't seen that in a while! Now come on, out of there. You failed your test anyway, three times if I recall correctly."

"Shut up," I responded, playfully before sliding over to the passenger side as my best friend sat down and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, city here we come," Mara said, turning on the car and we roared out of the diner parking lot.

We arrived in the city a few hours later, but sadly it wasn't as glamorous as I had hoped. It was just tall grey buildings and everyone looked sad. A few hours ago, I would have blended right in.

We pulled outside a tall plain building with small little stairs and oddly shaped windows in rows going up. We took our bags out of the car and made our way up the stairs where Mara knocked on the door.

After waiting around outside for a while, we were finally let into the house by an old, frail looking woman who immediately retreated to the first bedroom on the left and slammed the door shut.

"I'm presuming that was your Aunt Clarice?" I stated, slightly boggled.

"Yep," Mara responded, placing the bags down on the ground of the dusty front hallway. "Just how I remember her."

After peering our heads into every one of the twelve doors along the main hallway, we found another bedroom that had two beds in it side by side where we put all of our things down. It seemed that every room in the dungy apartment had a thick layer of dust that had settled down upon everything currently in it, not to mention the torn tapestries and broken furniture that were well in need of repair.

"So, what is the deal with your Aunt? Why didn't she say hello?" I asked Mara, as I lay back against my bed later that night.

Mara was looking into the dust covered mirror as she tried to put a large hoop earring in. She was planning on going out to this new club that had just opened, I wasn't too fond of the idea but something told me Mara would make me come with her.

"She went a bit weird a few years back," Mara replied, making a weird scrunched up face as she concentrated on the earring. "I was maybe, six or seven. She was the only family I had left and one day she just came home and didn't speak. She was just dead silent. I tried to talk, but nothing. She just stared vacantly at the wall. She used to be this amazing fashion designer, but after that night the business collapsed without her guidance. No-one ever found out why. After that, I was shipped from orphanage to orphanage, until I found you. Now, are you coming with me or what?"

I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chin.

"I don't know darling, I haven't been out since-"

"No, no don't go there," Mara said, tearing away from the mirror and sitting down on the bed with me, placing her hands on my knees. "You need to think about something else. You were the queen of the dance floor back in the day and you can be again. Now, I've laid out my best dress for you to wear over on the door handle, get changed and let's go party baby!"

I laughed at her cheerfulness, and perhaps that was why I decided to go along with her crazy idea.

"I wondered why that dress was there!" I cried, laughing.

After changing and re-doing my hair and make-up, the two of us headed outside in the brightest clothing we could find and piled into Mara's car, driving off towards the center of the city.

"So, what is this place?" I asked, as we stood out in the cold, bitter night air lining up to get into the club.

"It's called, '_Gehirn_' obviously some kind of statement," Mara explained. "Tonight is the grand opening and I figured, why not?"

After lining up for half an hour, we managed to get inside and whilst Mara headed immediately for the dance floor I sat myself down at a booth in the corner, not really in the mood for dancing just yet. After all, dancing is what made me miss the fire.

Throughout the duration of the evening, I was hit on twice and possibly was asked for my hand in marriage a few times by a group of odd looking college boys, but really I just wanted to go home… wherever that was.

"Come on, dance baby!" Mara called, dancing her way in front of the booth and scowling down at me.

"Maybe later," I responded, gingerly.

"Soon there won't be a later," Mara observed. "It'll be morning soon. Well, if you change your mind…"

As Mara danced away, I had suddenly thought of something I hadn't thought of in months- well actually, someone. Someone who had said those words to me a month ago now and I had forgotten all about it. He had given me a card, which I had held in my hands the whole way down to Mara's house before throwing it into the bottom of one of my handbags.

I looked down to the bag I had slung over my shoulder a few hours prior, not thinking about it at all. I rummaged through it, using the small amount of light I had from the tacky looking lamp behind me before finding the object I desired. The small door shaped card. There were words printed on the back, but I couldn't quite make out what they read.

I looked up and spied the bathrooms over on the other side of the room. I stood up and edged my way around the dance floor, avoiding as much eye contact as possible before reaching the ladies room and walking inside.

Luckily, the room was empty and I took out the card, looking at the words on the back which were printed in deep black ink, '**Sasha Nein- Lab Number: 08392.'**

Sasha. That was his name, the man I'd met at the orphanage. He said he could get rid of the dreams, get rid of the nightmares. But how could I contact him? There was no address? No phone number? Not even a postcode.

There was a loud crash and suddenly the lights began to flicker. The music outside had stopped and there were people screaming. I put the card back into my bag and made my way outside.

When I stepped back into the main room, everyone was huddled around the outsides of the room; many people were bolting for the door and pushing to get away from the battle currently taking place in the center of the room.

"The people from the orphanage," I breathed, shocked.

I watched as the two rose into the air, fingers propped up to the sides of his head.

"Surrender Dr. Ledopto! We know what you're planning!" yelled the man I knew as "Sasha Nein."

"Yeah, you're going down," threated the stubby other girl.

At that moment I looked over to the man they were referring to, a rather large looking guy with pale blue skin and a long thin head and neck, but extremely muscular body. His hair was greying and a clear look of confusion printed over his face.

"You've got this wrong! I'm not the one you're after!" he retorted, hastily.

"Liar!" the woman yelled, pressing down on the side of her face and a bright green line shot out from out of her head towards the man.

He jumped out of the way just in time, before pulling out a little door much like the card Sasha had given me and placing it on his head, opening the door as a whole group of little men with big stamps rolled out of his head, running along the ground after the people trying to get out of the club.

I continued to watch as Sasha flew off after the people, trying to protect them whilst the other woman disappeared from my view as did the strange man they were fighting.

People screamed and hurried to the emergency exit and I was soon caught up in the crowd, almost at my way to the door with no signs of Mara anywhere.

Over the crowd, I could hear an extra loud cry that could only have come from a child. I looked up and there was boy of about fifteen, hanging from the top floor of the club. Obviously he had obtained some form of fake ID. I cried out for someone to help him, but everyone else was screaming so no-one even paid attention to me.

I pushed backwards through the crowd, trying to get close to him to maybe catch him or something, but I wasn't fast enough and he lost grip on the upstairs rail, hurtling towards the ground.

"No!" I yelled, reaching my hands out and closing my eyes, hoping and praying something or someone would save him.

Having not heard the sound of him hitting the ground, I opened my eyes and saw the boy floating in midair a few meters from me just a mere few centimeters from hitting the ground. Most of the people had left the club by now, with only a few stragglers left so no-one else had noticed.

I lowered my hands and the boy landed on the ground, without as much as scratch.

"What the hell are you?" he asked me, frightened before bolting over to the door.

I looked down at my hands. Had I just done that?

I looked up again and noticed Sasha Nein, the man from the orphanage standing across from me, looking amazed.

"Nice to see you again Miss Vodello," he said, calmly. "I see your powers are beginning to develop quite well now."


End file.
